


See You Around, Boyfriend!

by theblacktulip



Series: Jae & Bri Strangers to Lovers AU [2]
Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Because my writing skill is questionable tbh, Fluff, I am not capable in writing other than fluff or slice-of-life type of story, Jaebri, Jaehyungparkian, M/M, So that's exactly what this series going to be, Strangers to Lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-06 11:26:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16831687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theblacktulip/pseuds/theblacktulip
Summary: Brian stared at the phone number and cheesy short message Jae had left on the tissue paper. The first thing he should do was to save the phone number. He contemplated for awhile on what name should he gave it, and eventually decided that a simple ‘Jae hyung’ was enough.Okay.That’s done. Now what?(Or the one where Brian contemplated whether he should text Jae first or not.)





	See You Around, Boyfriend!

**Author's Note:**

> A short continuation of Strangers to the Rescue. This won't make any sense without reading that story first. Also, I've made a decision to make this into series since I'm having so much fun writing it. Which means, there will be more stories to come. Woop woop!

Brian stared at the piece of tissue paper in his hand, that he had been holding for far too long — he had been holding it for at least an hour.

He was currently laying on his back, on his cheap dorm room mattress, with his room barely lit since he only turned on his desk lamp. If his roommate Wonpil decided to suddenly entered his room and saw Brian’s current state, he would probably think that something bad had happened to Brian. When in reality, something _weird_ definitely did happen to Brian, but it’s not necessarily _bad —_ Brian didn’t consider it as a bad thing, at least.

He stared at the phone number and cheesy short message Jae had left on the tissue paper. Tired from just staring at it, Brian finally decided that the first thing he should do was to save the phone number. So he took out his phone from his pocket and typed the number into his contact list. He contemplated for awhile on what name should he gave it, and eventually decided that a simple ‘ _Jae hyung_ ’ was enough.

Okay.

That’s done. Now what?

Should Brian texted him or something?

Would that be weird? What should Brian even say anyway? But… If Brian didn’t text Jae, then they wouldn’t be able to stay in touch, since Jae didn’t have his number. It was _him_ who left _his number_ for Brian, not vice versa. And the fact that Jae left his number indicated that he wanted to stay in contact with Brian, right? Or did Brian overthink the gesture? But if he didn’t text Jae first, Jae would probably think that Brian wasn’t interested…

Wait.

Hold the fuck up.

Interested in what?

Brian harshly shook his head because he definitely overthought this whole thing.The whole boyfriend thingy was just a dumb idea that Brian had, which just happened to be entertained by Jae. In reality, they were just strangers turned into acquaintances by a string of weird accidents. They just had about an hour worth of conversations so there was no way there was anything more than that.

But then Brian remembered how easy it was to talk to the older guy and how comfortable he was feeling when he told Jae about the whole Terry debacle, when it took an entire semester of Wonpil prying him up to make Brian actually spilt everything to his roommate about what happened. (Brian was THAT ashamed of his own action, though Wonpil’s reaction was so understanding that Brian was glad that he finally decided to tell him.) Granted, with Jae, he actually owed the guy an explanation, but that’s beside the point.

Brian liked it. Brian liked the carefree feeling he felt when he talked to Jae, and that was how he decided to finally and actually make use of the phone number he had just saved.

_To: Jae hyung_

_Message: Hi, hyung! It’s me, Brian. You left your number so I decided to text you to let you know mine. Save my number, will ya? Haha. Thanks again for today! :)_

Brian hit the send button and immediately put his phone on silent mode. He then put it down with its display facing downwards on his bedside table and hurriedly left his room to shower and clear his mind. Brian’s rational mind totally knew that he was currently being totally embarrassing by acting like a teenager who had just sent his crush a message, but he really couldn’t help it.

About twenty minutes later, Brian was all clean from the shower and comfortable in his Guardians of the Galaxy t-shirt and white-and-blue striped pyjama pants. He was ready to go to sleep so he decided to check his phone one last time, to turn on his alarm for tomorrow and more importantly, to check Jae’s reply… If he even replied.

(Which it turned out that Jae did.)

_From: Jae hyung_

_Message: Hey BriBri~~!! I thought you weren’t gonna text me, so I was ready to hunt you down through the whole campus if you didn’t. Hahahaha. JK. Anywhoo, I’ve saved your number! Under the name BriBri, of course. As if there is another name I would give it. Welp, I’m gonna sleep now. Got a meeting with Prof. Song tomorrow. Talk to you later, Bri. G’nite!_

Brian chuckled at Jae’s reply. Even though he only read the message, Brian almost felt like he could hear Jae’s voice talking to him. So he quickly typed a short message to reply to the older guy when suddenly there was another message from Jae before Brian even managed to send his reply.

_From: Jae hyung_

_Message: You better save my number under the name ‘boyfriend’ or else………_

Brian snorted at the second message. Jae really did entertain the whole joke of being his boyfriend, didn’t he? Brian felt silly that just half an hour ago he was so hung up about whether it would be weird or not to send Jae a message when it was _this easy_ for them to exchange jokes. So Brian typed another reply.

_To: Jae hyung_

_Message: Or else what, hyung?_

Not even a full ten seconds passed when Jae already replied again.

_From: Jae hyung_

_Message: Dunno. I have to think about it first._

_To: Jae hyung_

_Message: You’re drunk, hyung. Go to sleep._

Jae was being way too random but Brian found himself feeling rather fond of it. So Brian sent his message again, and as expected, Jae’s reply came even before he had the time to lock his phone screen.

_From: Jae hyung_

_Message: I am. Drunk on assignments._

_To: Jae hyung_

_Message: Yeah, yeah. Sleep. Okay? Right. Good night, hyung._

Brian was about to put down his phone and actually go to sleep — because he did finally felt sleepy — when one final reply from Jae came.

_From: Jae hyung_

_Message: Night, Bri. (I’ll check my contact name when we meet! Or else!!)_

This time, the reply actually made Brian laugh. Jae’s keenness on maintaining this whole boyfriend joke thingy was admirable, even though it seemed like that Jae was probably doing it to eventually use it to endlessly tease Brian about what happened today. So Brian, being a good sport, complied to Jae and opened his contact list, changing the name of Jae’s contact number:

_‘Jae hyung (Boyfriend?)’_

**Author's Note:**

> Heh. Any feedback would be welcomed! :)
> 
> Also regarding the series, please don't expect too much of it. I can't write a gripping story or one with a complicated plot. I'm only capable in writing fluff and/or slice-of-life type of series, so that's what the whole series would be. Hope you'll enjoy it!


End file.
